


Loving Arms

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, confession of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 18:49:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19970485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Link hears Rhett sing in the shower... he also hears when he does other things in the shower...This ficlet is based on Rhett’s go to shower song “Loving Arms” by Dobie Grey mentioned in a recent episode of Ear Biscuits. ❤️❤️❤️





	Loving Arms

**Author's Note:**

> It’s fluffy smutty filth. I aged our boys down to college age.  
> Comments make me disproportionately happy!   
> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927  
> My beta is my tumblr daughter -@mythicalpurgatory

Rhett and Link had always been close. Closer than most, if they were being honest. They had been joined at the hip since the day they met- doing absolutely everything together. Their parents were mildly concerned when they decided to call themselves ‘blood brothers’ and vowed to be best friends forever. Their concern grew when Rhett turned down a scholarship so that the two of them could go to the same college and room together freshman year. 

After moving in together, Rhett had felt an immediate shift in his feelings about Link and their relationship. He found his gaze start to linger on Link’s slender hips whenever he wore a low-slung towel after showering, he absentmindedly gazed at Link’s elegant neck when he would fall asleep on the couch, and couldn’t help but stare at Link’s firm ass when he would bend over to clean the floors...

And he was thinking of his best friend in a very specific way, one which put Link in a category that he had no business being in: sexual fantasy. He day-dreamed, fantasized, and woke up hard with thoughts of kissing and caressing his best friend, staring into his eyes as they came together.

At first he was angry at himself- this was his best friend. His ‘brother’. Then he chalked it up to raging hormones and the lack of a steady girlfriend. Then he eventually accepted it, leaving the judgement behind as he explored his attraction behind locked doors, imagining the two intertwined together in the dark corners of his mind. 

Rhett found himself in his daily fantasy when he showered at home after practice. 

His cock was already filling and hung heavy between his legs. Rhett soaped his body and began to stroke himself. He put real mental effort in trying to find anyone else to fantasize about while he pumped himself, but was unsuccessful.

_ Hey. At least I tried.  _

He pictured falling to his knees and licking and sucking on Link’s damnably sexy hip bones as he picked up the pace of his strokes. He whispered to the walls of the shower, 

“God, wanna suck your dick, Link. Please. Please.” 

Rhett’s mind was a flurry of images that he couldn’t process fast enough.

Link’s hands roughly grabbing him and holding his cock to his lips. Link stroking him, Link fucking his face. Link spanking him. 

His head hit the back of the shower wall as he arched up and fucked his hand, moaning louder now,

“Link, Link, fuck me Link.”

He squeezed and increased the pressure until it hurt. When his second hand toyed with his own entrance, Rhett was lost. 

“Oh god. Fuck, fuck, fuck, Link!!” He came hard on the shower wall. He angled the shower head to rinse off the evidence of the act he just performed and sighed deeply.

It was official. Rhett was attracted to Link. And now he had to decide what to do about it. 

Rhett came home from practice the next day, mentally exhausted. He had run every scenario over and over in his brain of what would happen if he discussed his feelings with Link. Any realistic outcomes all pointed to a negative reaction, so he decided against revealing his attraction. He would rather have Link as his best friend then run the risk of losing him. 

He refused to touch himself in the shower. He had to compartmentalize the attraction sooner rather than later. He washed his hair quickly as he began to absentmindedly croon his go-to shower song.

_ “If I could hold you now _

_ Just for one moment if I could really make you mine _

_ Just for a while turn back the hands of time _

_ If I could only hold you now _

_ I've been too long in the wind, too long in the rain _

_ Taking any comfort that I can _

_ Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains _

_ Lying in your loving arms again.” _

Rhett cranked the water up to ice cold and jumped out of the shower, shivering and already missing his mental “alone time” with Link. He re-entered the bedroom he shared with the object of his desires.

Link lay on his stomach on the bottom bunk, with his open Civil Engineering textbook. His eyes stayed on the book as he casually observed,

“I like that song.”

Rhett turned to Link in question, 

“What?”

“Loving Arms. You sound good singing it.” Link didn’t look up from his textbook. Rhett’s brow was furrowed in confusion, 

“When have you ever heard me sing Dobie Grey?”

“Just now- in the shower.”

Rhett paled.

“You can hear me when I’m in there?”

“Yep.”

“Oh. Ok....”

_ Oh shit oh shit, was he home yesterday?  _

Rhett recalled his moans.  _ Link, Link, Fuck me Link. _

_ Oh shit.  _

“Thanks man, um...I’m gonna head out and get some dinner. I’ll um... be back later.” Link deadpanned as he observed,

“You’re in a towel.”

“Oh right.” Rhett looked like a dog chasing his tail looking on the floor for any type of clothing to throw on. His face was on fire. He wanted the floor to swallow him up.

“Wait.”

Rhett’s mind imploded. 

_ He’s being so casual. He couldn’t have heard.  _

“Rhett, wait. Stop.”

Rhett stopped his search and looked up. His best friend had set his closed textbook on his lap and looked at him with the softest expression and gestured for his friend to sit next to him. 

“Can we talk, please?” Rhett’s gaze flew around the room as he shrugged,

“Bout what?”

“Just come here. Sit. Please.” He patted the spot beside him. Rhett moved towards Link, stopping a foot or so away from the bed.

“I’m gonna stand.” Link looked disappointed but he nodded,

“Ok.”

“We have to do this right now?” Rhett looked impatient as he shifted from one foot to the other. Link looked at him with a stern expression,

“Rhett. You are my best friend in the whole world. You know that right?” Rhett nodded, finally meeting his gaze.

“Of course I do. You’re my best friend, too.”

“Ok. I just want you to know that nothing is gonna ever change that, ok?” 

_ What does that mean? What is he saying?  _

Rhett felt lost and embarrassed, 

“Link?” 

“Please. Stop me if you don’t like this.” Link reached his hands up to Rhett’s hips and unknotted Rhett’s towel- it fell to the floor with an audible thump. Link stared up into Rhett’s shocked green eyes before letting his gaze slowly descend down the planes of Rhett’s stunned body. He reached out again, slower than before, his fingertips tracing Rhett’s toned stomach before swirling around the hipbones in front of his tentative gave. 

Rhett found his voice,

“Link, I’m scared.” Link inhaled sharply, his eyes wide,

“Of me?” He pulled his hands back, horrified. Rhett grabbed them quickly and gave them a squeeze. 

“No, bo. Never. Not scared of you. I’m scared… I don't wanna lose you.”

“You’re never gonna lose me.” Link was quick and confident with his reply. “How could you even think that?” Rhett sighed and closed his eyes.

“Link… What do you want from this?” He rounded the bed and sat beside his best friend, his nakedness forgotten as he awaited the answer.

“I heard you. In the shower. I have a few times. But yesterday…”

“Yeah?” He urged Link to continue despite his own embarrassment. 

“I heard you use my name. A lot.”

“Oh.” Rhett’s face flushed as he picked at his fingernails.

“Rhett… What do  _ you _ want? Was that a one off thing? A fluke?”

Rhett swallowed and pressed his lips together before softly admitting, 

“No.”

“I’m attracted to you, Rhett.”

Rhett’s head snapped up as he heard the finality of the confession. “And I would apologize and say that I know it’s weird and I’m sure you have no idea what it feels like to have feelings for your best friend but… I think you do…”

Link continued, “So…I know you asked me first, but what you do you want, Rhett? What do you want from this? From me?”

Rhett turned his body to Link, both of their hearts laid open bare. His world was changing, his mind raced as his body stayed calm. He raised both his hands to cup Link's face. 

“I love you, bo. I wanna love you.”

“I want that, too. I love you Rhett.”

Both men were crying tears of relief when their lips finally crashed together. 

The young men moaned in relief and hummed in satisfaction. They kissed and sucked and bit the other’s lips, their brains zeroed in on the act of kissing and groping and nothing else. Link leaned forward to pin Rhett to the bed when he grazed the wet and warm member in the middle of Rhett’s naked lap. The men gasped- Rhett’s naked state made itself known.

“Oh god, you’re naked.”

“Point for your observational skills, buddyroll.” Rhett smirked.

“Is that ok? Are you comfortable?”

Rhett kissed Link soft and sensual, nodding his head as he spoke as if out of breath,

“Yeah. It’s ok.”

“Can I... Can I touch you?”

Rhett took Link’s hand and placed it over his hard member. 

“That a yes?” Link teased. 

Rhett laughed, 

“That’s an enthusiastic yes.” They kissed again. Link’s forehead fell to Rhett’s chest as he watched himself pump his best friend.

“God, I’ve thought about this for so long.”

A few drops of precum leaked out of the tip of Rhett’s cock. Link noticed and squeezed a few more drops out before he used them as lube, the slick sound filling the small dorm room. Rhett groaned before asking,

“Yeah? When?”

“When we would wrestle. When I would watch you play basketball…when I would hear you in the shower…” Rhett moaned at the silky touch,

“Yeah? You touch yourself? When you heard me?”

Link nodded. Rhett stopped Link’s hand,

“Show me.”

Link’s hands left Rhett as he nodded again. He leaned over and grabbed a tube of lube stashed between the mattress and the bed. It was nearly empty. 

“That much huh?”

Link nodded again, his shaking, nervous hands going for his sweats. Rhett noticed his shyness and wanted to encourage him. 

“That’s really hot, Link.” He leaned over and began kissing and sucking on Links overheated neck. Link mewled. Rhett continued to talk to Link’s neck, as Link gingerly extracted his hard cock,

“I’m picturing you. Touching yourself, stroking yourself so fast… you don’t know how long I’ll be in there…” Link’s hand began to stroke. He exhaled loudly,

“Uh huh…”

“What did you think about?”

“Thought about fucking you.” The shyness had disappeared, replaced by lust and longing. “Wanted to suck you, wanted you to suck me, wanted you... wanted everything…” Rhett’s kisses trailed down Link’s chest and his hot breath was centered on the blurred movement above Link’s thrusting hips. Rhett placed his hands on Links thighs. Rhett batted Link’s hand away gently and spoke shakily,

“I’ve never done this, please tell me if you don’t like it.”

He stuck his tongue out flat and licked up Links cock… and made a face. Link gasped at the wet heat, looking quickly to Rhett… and his comically twisted expression. He laughed softly and explained,

“It’s the lube, it doesn’t taste very good.”

“Oh… that’s ok.” Rhett went back in, but Link pulled him up.

“Rhett. It’s ok. We can save that for next time?” Link smiled wide, Rhett’s vision blurred and he nodded in elation, 

“Next time.” Their goofy smiles melted as they continued to make out. 

Link gasped when Rhett’s hand grazed his painfully hard dick. Rhett spoke with a teasing lilt, 

“Well since I can’t suck you… will you fuck me, Link?” 

“Oh god.” Link’s body shook. He groaned and looked up at Rhett with his scared blue eyes. He was nervous and insecure as he spoke, 

“I have no experience, bo. I don’t wanna hurt you.”

“You won’t. You love me too much.” Rhett intended on making that sound like a joke, but they both knew he meant it. 

“I do love you Rhett. If you’re sure…”

“Yes. I want you to be my first, Link.” 

Link blinked away tears. He was embarrassed at the warmth that bloomed in his chest when those words were spoken. He hugged his best friend tight. 

“Ok, tell me if I’m hurting you. Ok, baby?” 

_ Baby. _

Rhett kissed Link hard and desperate. 

“I will. I promise.” 

Rhett took the initiative and laid back against the bed, pulling his long legs up, giving Link the access he needed. 

“My god, Rhett. This is.. I’ve never felt this way before.”

“Me neither.” They held their gaze for a moment, the air of this moment thick with significance. 

Link emptied the bottle of lube on himself. 

“You tell me to stop and I will, ok?”

“Yes.” 

“Ok, oh god Rhett….” he lined up, “I love you.” 

He slid in a few inches. Rhett tried to stay quiet but let loose a whimper. 

“Rhett?”

“Stop.” Link’s forward motion halted. He was panting,

“Stop or pull out?”

“Just stop…ah…” he winced. “I need to relax… just… talk to me, baby…”

“Talk? Um…” Links dick was in heaven and Rhett needed him to talk? 

_ Anything for Rhett. _

“Um… Remember that night we snuck out to watch the meteor shower in 8th grade?” 

“Yeah.”

“We snuck down to the creek and brought blankets and those gross wine cooler things that I found in the basement?”

Rhett chuckled and nodded.

“But we drank too much and missed the meteor shower completely, but we had so much fun, we didn’t care.” 

Link took a few deep breaths and he focused all his energy on not thrusting into Rhett’s perfect warmth.

“I think I knew then… I wanted to be with you. I didn’t know what sex was, but I knew I wanted to be with you forever. You are so much fun, you’re so smart, you push me to be better, you….”

Rhett clenched and released. Link gasped and squeezed his eyes shut and continued to force the stillness in his hips as he continued, “you're everything to me Rhett. I love you so much.” 

Rhett raised his hips, pushing Link’s member in farther. 

“I love you. Thank you. You can move, now. I think I’m ok.”

Achingly slow, Link pumped in and out of Rhett. 

“God you’re so tight. And warm… h-how does it feel for you?”

“Full, but god, so good…. I want more…”

Rhett pulled Links hips flush to himself, which caused Link to brush against his prostate. Rhett screamed. 

“Fuck me! What did you just do?”

“I think that’s your prostate, bo.”

“Again, again, oh god again!”

Link thrust shallow, never fully removing himself as he bumped Rhett’s prostate over and over and over. The emotion of the moment and the overwhelming physical pleasure of it all pushed both boys to the brink long before they hoped,

“Fuck, fuck, Link! I wanna cum! I wanna cum for you!”

“Jesus… cum Rhett, please please please…” 

Link thrust hard and let himself fall over the edge as soon as Rhett released,

“Link! Oh fuck! Oh god!” Rhett’s body locked and shook as he came hard and fast, shooting thick ropes of cum between their bodies.

“Rhett!” Links orgasm was deliciously long, he continued to thrust and ride out the feeling. One last deep thrust and Link moaned and laid against the cum and sweat soaked body of his love. 

“Oh baby… are you ok?” Link lifted his head to regard his love. 

“Yeah… more than ok. You?” Link smiled and replied,

“I’m perfect.” He kissed Rhett slowly and slid out as gently as he could, but Rhett still whimpered. 

“I’m so sorry baby… still ok?”

“Yeah…I’m gonna be sore though.”

“I’ll be gentler next time.” Rhett smiled and wrapped his arms around the body atop his.

“We keep saying ‘next time’...” he squeezed. “I like it…”

“I mean it.” Rhett’s hands weaved in the dark locks and massaged as he asked,

“So… we’re doing this? Two gay boys are gonna date in the south?” 

“No. Rhett and Link are gonna date. Because they’re in love. And we’re only in the south temporarily. We’re gonna move to LA and make movies, brother. I know we are.” Link kissed Rhett’s forehead. Rhett nodded and his face was serious,

“I feel that, too. It sounds egotistical, but I know were meant for something great. Something special.”

“And we’ll do it together, right bo?”

“Yeah.” They snuggled closer. Rhett was almost asleep when he heard a small,

“Rhett?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Could you.. can you sing me that song? The Loving Arms one? I just… I wanna always feel this way when I hear that song..”

Rhett swallowed back tears, and instead kissed Link’s temple, 

“Yes, baby.” He cleared his throat, 

“ _ If I could hold you now _

_ Just for one moment if I could really make you mine _

_ Just for a while turn back the hands of time _

_ If I could only hold you now _

_ I've been too long in the wind, too long in the rain _

_ Taking any comfort that I can _

_ Looking back and longing for the freedom of my chains _

_ Lying in your loving arms again”  _

They both breathed in the moment. Committing it to memory. Link spoke through tears,

“Thank you, Rhett. I love you.” Rhett couldn’t hide his emotion as his voice cracked,

“God, I love you so much Link. I’ll do anything to keep us together.”

“It won’t be hard baby, I promise. I told you that you would never lose me.”

“Never.” Rhett confirmed.

“Kiss me?”

Their lips connected with an aching softness. Rhett pulled away to trace Links swollen lips with his thumb as he broke the silence, 

“Guess I need a new shower song now.” Link furrowed his brow,

“What? Why?”

“Can’t be crying with overwhelming happiness every time I shower now, can I? Or be forced to find you wherever you are and immediately ravage you? Because that is what this song is gonna do to me from now on.”

“I see. Well... I have a solution.”

“I’m listening...”

“We’ll just have to shower together. You won’t have to find me to ravage me. Two birds. One stone.” Link winked.

“See… I know you’re joking, but…” Rhett pulled the smaller man’s body flush to his and pressed Link’s hips to his once again hardened cock and moaned. “...I kinda like that idea.” Link gasped and began to roll his hips as he gasped, 

“God bless Dobie Grey…”   
  



End file.
